totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozkoszny dzień wśród dzikusów
Zadowolona z siebie Tori siedziała właśnie na ganku swojego domku. Tori: Witajcie zawodnicy! Dzisiaj zapowiada się bardzo piękny dzień. Rzeczywiście było pięknie. Nic nie wskazywało, na to że miało być gorzej. Tori: Więc ostatnio w Nowych Na Wyspie. Doszło do niespodziewanego zwrotu akcji, niestety miała polecenie zrobienia zadania, ale ktoś mnie wyręczył. Tą osobą była Ari, która rozpoczęła wielkie polowanie. Były zwierzęta, sporo wilków, kruki, wrony chyba też, parę misiów i to coś futrzarskiego co porwało mi Hanka. Cilia generalnie była bezpieczna od Ari i zabawiała się w lesie z ptakami, Marcus no cóż okazał się być jakimś ninją, Cassie odezwała się do Noela z własnej woli, Nikita i John próbowali się schować, ale coś im nie wyszło. Ostatecznie Podły plan Ari, polegający na unicestwieniu tych co głosowali na Richarda spalił i został powstrzymany przez Cassie i Noela. Cała trójka dostała nietykalność, a na eliminacjo no cóż. Sprawcy wybuchu gniewu zostali ukarani i odpadła Nikita. Zostało już tylko sześcioro zawodników i pieniądze i sława czekają a niewiele brakuje do zwycięstwa! Tak więc zapraszam na kolejny szokujący odcinek Nowych Na Wyspie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę.'' ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Poranek Góra na wyspie , mniej strome zbocze Sasquachanakwa właśnie zaciągnęła Hanka przed swoją jaskinię na górze. '''Hank: Przestań mnie ciągnąć! Ciągnął nim po kamieniach całą noc aż w końcu doszedł na sam szczyt. Złapał go i rzucił do przodu. Hank: To bolało! Sasquachanakwa: Bunga gholunga! Spojrzał się na niego dziwnie, jakby był na haju. Hank: Że co? Sasquachanakwa:'''Bunga gholunga! Maki suko! '''Hank: Sam jesteś suką! Sasquachanakwa rzuciła nim wściekła kamieniem. Hank:'Przepraszam.. nie mówię.. po zwierzęcemu? potworowskiemu? ''Sasquachanakwa dziwnie podszedła i pocałowała go u czoło, gdzie trafiła kamieniem obśliniając jego włosy. '''Hank: To może powiesz, czemu mnie sprowadziłeś? Sasquachanakwa: Bunga balunga, kimbus razy deko! Ścierał ślinę, gdy nagle zwierze cofnęło się do tyłu i siadło. Hank: Co to w ogóle za paranoja. Machał rękami, żeby pozbyć się śliny a przed nim stanęła dziwna dziewczyna, prawie naga. Miała na sobie jedynie krótką spódniczkę z dzika oraz owiniętą skórą klatką piersiową. Hank: Co do cholery? Dziewczyna podstawił mu włócznię do szyi. Kimberly: Sasqi, coś dzisiaj sprowadził. Hank: Dziewczyna? Przystawiła mu włócznię bliżej. Kimberly: Kimberly jest divą! Zrozumiano! Ja jestem piękna ładna i najfajniejsza! Nie wiedział co zrobić, a jej oko dziwnie "latało" Hank: Długo tu mieszkasz i przebywasz? Kimberly: Nie ważne! A kim jesteś ty szkaradna istoto! Hank: Czy aby nie za dużo kawy, trawki czy czegokolwiek? Kimberly: Wiesz jak mnie denerwujesz !? SASKI ! Zabierz go do jaskini tortur ! Hank: Że jakiej jaskini!? Zwierzę czy czymkolwiek to było złapało go i zaczęła ciągnąć po ziemi. Kimberly: Takie pospólstwo! Będzie niszczone! Ja będę najpiękniejszą! Hank: Chyba w tych co zbiegli. Kazała się zatrzymać bestii, podszedła i kopnęła bo w cztery litery. On zajęknął , bestia klaskała, a dzikuska dostała coraz mocniejszego tiku w oku. Kimberly:'Teraz ty będzie brzyda .. Mhaha .. haha! Mhahahaha! Domek Prowadzącej ''W domku prowadzącej Tori siedziała wygodnie w swoim salonie, który o dziwo był wysprzątany i nie było widać żadnych zniszczeń po wczorajszym wieczorze. '''Tori: Hmm ? Nie dziwi cię to? Wzięła kawę i zaczęła się nią napawać. Bucky: Ale co? Siedział po przeciwnej stronie , przy biurku i nerwowo przeglądał papiery. Tori: Byłam chyba za miła. Bucky: Za miła? Byliśmy chyba za źli .. teraz sumienie mnie gryzie. Tori: Mnie chodziło o te ciasteczka .. Wzięła jednego pączka. '' '''Tori:' Zostały nam tylko te okrągłe świństwa które są tłuste! Bucky: Ej! Podszedł i zabrał jej z ręki. Bucky: One są smaczne. Ukradkiem zaczął wcinać a dziewczyna wzięła łyk kawy. Tori: Cóż.. niestety.. czemu heh obiecałam? Bucky: Bo nie miałaś pomysłu na za... Tori: Nie kończ jeśli chcesz dostać wypłatę. Bucky: Pewnie.. a co z Hankiem? Tori: Z nim? No cóż. Nonszalancko zaczęła sączyć dalej kawę. Tori: Więc można przymknąć oko na razie i potem ruszymy z odsieczą? Bucky: Wiesz przydałoby się. Wrócił do układania papierów. Tori: No co!? Próbujesz wzbudzić litość? Bucky: Trochę.. nieludzko traktujesz ludzi. Wiesz i bywasz niemiła. Tori: Nieprawda ! Oburzona wstała i tupnęła nogą. Bucky: A konkurs talentów ? A kiedy dziewczynę wywieźli to się śmiałaś przez całą noc. Tori: Bakuś! Cicho! Bucky: Wiesz, że mam rację ale przetraw to sobie. Tori: Ty też ten cholesterol od tego pączka. Bucky: No no.. pożal się. Tori: Znalazł się gbur. Bucky: Kto to mówi. Tori: Bakuś! Z nerwów wzięła kolejny łyk kawy , jednak po chwili wypluła na szybę. Bucky:'Co znowu? '''Tori:'Ja nie piję drugi raz z tej samej szklanki! Zrób mi nową kawę!! '''Bucky: No już.. Niechętnie wstał i poszedł do kuchni robić kawę. Plac przy domku Tori Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Tymczasem zadowolona Ari siedziała na schodach przed domkiem Tori z wielkim talerzem ciasteczek. Ari: Mhhhh!! Śliniła się i wpatrywała w ciasteczka, jakby była zahipnotyzowana. Ari: Słodycze. Wzięła jedno i polizała . Policzki nagle zrobiły się czerwone. Ari: O rany.. jak by było pięknie. Ugryzła i delikatnie żuła. Ari:'Owsiane !? Co ja koń !? Ale koniki są ładne..! ''Wszamała szybko ciastko oblizując usta. '''Ari: A co ja właściwie myślę? Hmm. Zaczęła o czymś rozmyślać. Ari: Taakk. Nagle wszystko się zamgliło i został pokazany dziwny domek zrobiony z bambusu. Wisiał on gdzieś w lesie deszczowym na jednym z baobabów. Wokół było pełno lian. Wnętrze domku było wypełnione meblami w podobnych kolorach, na ścianie wisiała tarcza z dwoma włóczniami, za telewizor robiło pudło z lalkami wykonanymi ze skór. Nieco dalej była dziwna kuchnia, gdzie wszystko było wbite na patyki a Ari tylko podstawiała do ognia. Ari: Richuuuuś! Zaczęła go głośniej nawoływać i nagle on się pojawił. Richard: Ari! Nie mogłem bez ciebie przeżyć. Wszedł ściągając ubrudzone klapki. Był ubrany tylko w skórę, przewiniętą przez ciało podobnie jak Ari. Richard: Właśnie wynalazłem koło ! Wróżki leśne mi bardzo pomogły, ale jedną przygniotło moje odkrycie. Ari: Richuś! Jesteś taki mądry. Zaczęła przypiekać mięso nad ogniskiem. Powoli jej kuchnia zaczęła się palić, a ona niczym kocica zbliżała się do niego. Ari: Kiedy na ciebie patrzę to myślę, że chyba zaszłam w ciążę! Richard: I urodzić kolejne dzikie dziecko! Wskazał na małpy bawiące się w kącie bananem. Dziewczynka małpa wetknęła bratu tego banana w oko. Richard:'''Jak pięknie się bawią! '''Ari: A to nie koniec. Nagle z sufitu spadła liana a oni zawisnęli na niej. Richard: W takim miejscu? Ari: Z rozkoszą! Zbliżył się, żeby pocałować. I nagle zaczęło się ale wizja została przerwana.. Okazało się, że Ari padła na tacę z ciasteczkami. Ari: Czeeeemu! To było takie piękne marzenie. Zaczęła płakać cała ubabrana okruchami z ciastek. Ari: Mhh.. Oblizała palec z czekolady. Ari: Pycha! Zaczęła go sobie przygryzać zza drzwi w kuchni Bucky przyglądał się dziewczynie patrząc na nią jak na kosmitkę. Ari: Jestem słodziutką wróżką z zapasem czekolady! Hyyy! Nagle jej oczy dziwnie zabłysły. Ari:'Jestem żeńską wersją dzikiej wróżki kobiecego Willy Wonki polującego na nieśmiałych mężczyzn z wielkim serduszkiem! ''Nagle Bucky nerwowo otworzył drzwi. '''Bucky: Co ty wyrabiasz!? Ari : Rozkruszam sobie ciasteczka czekoladowe pod pachami, chłopcy na to lecą! Spojrzał na nią bardzo podejrzliwie i się odsunął. Bucky: Mam pytanie.. trochę mamy pracy i możesz iść stąd i z twoimi marzeniami do kogoś innego? Ari: Żeńska wersja dzikiej wróżki kobiecego Willy Wonki polującego na nieśmiałych mężczyzn nie pójdzie sobie! Zaczęła się tarzać w czekoladzie. Ari: I przyda nam się choko piesek jak z reklamy! Bucky nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć i wolał nie płoszyć dziewczyny. Bucky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Niektórych to lepiej nie wyrywać z ich marzeń. Domek Zawodników Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Tymczasem w domku Cilia i Cassie które wypłoszyły chłopaków w domku siedziały i popijały sukces coca - colą. '' '''Cassie:' Jakie to miłe uczucie raz wygrać. Cilia: Zasłużyłaś sobie ! Od dawna nie wygrałaś. Wzięła sobie łyka coli. Cilia: Wczoraj był strasznie dziwny dzień. Cassie: Dokładnie. Swobodnie opadła na kołdrę. Cassie: Pełen uczuć i niezwykłych emocji. Cilia: Nom, wszystko wyszło do góry nogami no i tak myślę. Cassie: O czym? Cilia: Wiesz.. skoro jesteśmy pogodzone to razem z Ari może zawrzemy dziewczęcy sojusz? Cassie: Cóż..? Spojrzała trochę rozczarowana. Cassie: Dla mnie ok. Cilia:'Coś cię zmartwiło? ''Odstawiła puszkę z colą i podszedła do Cassie. '''Cassie: Ta cola od Noela jest jakiegoś nieznanego pochodzenia. Boję się, że otruje. Cilia: To chyba nie to. Cassie:'Jak nie to? '''Cilia:'Może. Zamyśliła się przez chwilę. '''Cilia: Może pomyślałaś, że go lubisz? Cassie: Skąd wiesz!? Cilia: Wydawało mi się, kiedy byłam w krzakach to kiedy ludzie się rozdzielili to pobiegłaś z Noelem. Cassie: Tak, ale.. Wystawiła język jakby wyglądało, że go nie dzierży. Cilia: Bylibyście fajną parą. Cassie: Jesteś wredna. Cilia: Nie chciałam . Cassie: O nie nie nie. Szybko się podniosła i przytuliła dziewczynę. Cassie:'''To nie było, że jesteś wredna wredn.. tylko.. '''Cilia: No wiem, powiedz ty pewnie z Marcusem coś kręcisz. Wiem, że na pewno coś do niego czujesz bo ludzie chyba tak się nie drażnią. Cassie: No wiesz , jest moim nemezis! Cilia: Nemezis? Nie. Wstała i dziwne zakręciła rękami robiąc koło. Cilia:'''Jesteście raczej jak yin i yang. On jest niczym yang a ty jesteś niczym yin. '''Cassie: Chcesz iść na filozofie? Cilia: Niee, ale tak to wygląda . Położyła rękę na jej ręce. Cilia: Pasujecie do siebie. Cassie: Aj tam .. nie cierpię go .. Padła na poduszkę jak gdyby nic. Cilia: Powiedziałaś trochę bez przekonania. Cassie: Może.. Cilia: Więc jednak? Cassie: Wciąż ta sama odpowiedź. Cilia:'Którą powiedziałam? ''Spojrzała na nią błagalnym wzrokiem. '''Cilia: Już nie będę wtedy. Cassie: A Rocky? CIlia: Co z nim? Cassie: No ty i Rocky. Cilia: Oj. Nangle się zarumieniła i zamilkła. Cassie: Mhhh! Więc jednak! To teraz opowiedz! Cilia: Wiesz my to bardziej jesteśmy jak przyjaciele, wprawdzie on nie znosił Leili, ale widać było że mu na niej zależało. No i to było powodem dla którego był blisko mnie. Nie mogłabym go skrzywdzić i powiedzie , ale chciałam by miał spokojne sumienie. Siadła i złapała się rękami za nogi. Cilia: Więc.. to było miłe kiedy mi pomógł. Podobnie jak Leila, choć nie musieli. Cassie: Obie mamy ciężko, ale ważne że możemy się trzymać. Cilia: Wiedziałam, że jesteś dobra. Dziewczyny się przytuliły , gdy nagle huknęły drzwi i wpadła oszołomiona Ari. '' '''Ari:' Widzę, że bocian nie przyleciał z moim wróżkowym dzieckiem dla Richusia ... Cassie: Ta się w coś wpakowała. CIlia: To nawet zabawne. Uśmiechnęła i podszedła do Ari i zaprowadziła ją do łazienki. Cassie została i dalej się zastanawiała. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): W końcu mogę się poczuć wolna.. Marcus! Ty już mnie nie dobijesz.. właściwie to jestem ciągle przez ciebie dobita, ale.. oh.. co ja mówię.. czuje że zaraz się rozryczę. Skrytka w lesie Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Wkurzony Noel siedział i wciąż starał się naprawić wejście do jego kryjówki. Noel: Dlaczego te zwierzęta mi to rozwaliły.. Wziął i zaczął bawić się w okładanie rozwalonych drzwiczek jak z puzzlami, ale co chwilę tracił cierpliwość. Noel:'Walę to.. nie mam gdzie chować swoich przedmiotów już! ''Kopnął w skałę, ale zaczęła go od tego boleć noga. '''Noel: Nosz cholera. Skakał aż się przewrócił o stojący nieco dalej w kamień , nagle podleciał kruk i narobił na niego. Noel: Czuję się jak tamten idiota z przeciwnej drużyny który był bity na każdej okazji. Wziął i starł większość białej plamy na głowie. Noel: Jak to śmierdzi. Wyjął spray z wodą i płynnym mydłem. Noel: Zaraz się. Nagle usłyszał z oddali krzyk. Noel: John? Szybko prysnął sobie na włosy i zaczął szorować w biegu. Pobiegł się rozejrzeć skąd dobiegł krzyk, ale nie wiedział że był obserwowany przez Marcusa. Marcus : 'Co ty kombinujesz mały szmuglerze? ''Wyszedł z krzaków i podbiegł do skały. '''Marcus: Więc pod moim nosem chowałeś swoje skarby. Wszedł do zniszczonego domku, zauważył koc na który zaczął układać przedmioty. Marcus: Więc czas na łowienie. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widać piesek chce się spuścić ze smyczy... ale powinien wiedzieć, że jeśli ujdzie się z uścisku węża to wtedy do akcji wkroczy nie tylko mordercza siła. A ja taką siłę mam. Mhm uwierzcie. Okolice Jeziora Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Noel dobiegł do oddalonego nieco dalej jeziora. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył John'a który starał się jakoś pozbierać resztki po posągu. John: Mój wspaniały prezent .. cały zniszczony. Zbierał, ale to było na nic . Nie dało się tego odzyskać. John: Przynajmniej zapłacili nam za to. Padł i wbił pięść w ziemię. John: Co ja mówię. Nie zapłacili! Dopóki ona tutaj jest! Chłopak się zbliżył, ale z jego szczęściem się potknął i wylądował na dole przed John'em. John: TY? Noel: Heeej! Misiaczek .. Głupio się uśmiechnął, jednocześnie czując się. John: Proszę jedna niespodzianka za drugą. Podszedł do chłopaka, który nie zdążył uciec i chwycił go. John:'''Bawi cie to, że cierpię? '''Noel: Absolutnie nie.. ale tak samo cierpi Ari. John: Hmm na pewno? Noel: Nie bij mnie. John: I tak nie miałem zamiaru. Westchnął i puścił go wolno. Noel: Rzeczywiście jesteś dobity. John: Posłuchaj, na serio nie mam ochoty z tobą ani z nikim z pozostałych zawodników. Noel: Pff.. Pewny wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu. Noel: Prowokacja Ari nie wyniosła ci za wiele korzyści. John spojrzał się na niego morderczym wzrokiem. John:'Wyniesiesz się!? '''Noel:'Już tylko mówię. Nerwowo zaczął iść , ale nagle się zatrzymał. '''Noel: A powiesz mi jedno? John:'Co? '''Noel:'Co naprawdę wiesz o Marcusie? Chłopak zdziwił się trochę tym pytaniem. 'John:'Co wiem? Coś czego wy nie dostrzegacie, coś co dostrzegł w nim Pedro. '''Noel: Możesz jaśniej? John zaśmiał się i usiadł wygodnie na jednym z kawałków drewna. John: Cóż.. wiele nie zyskasz z tego a w końcu jesteś moim konkurentem i zapewne wasz sojusz się spisuje. Co nie? Mierzyli się wzrokiem, John wstał i podszedł do chłopaka. John: Cieszysz się życiem w cieniu? Jako zabaweczka Marcusa i Ari? Cieszy cię bycie pachołkiem? Noel: No, trochę. Nerwowo się odsunął. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): On mnie obraził i teraz prawi mi morały? John: Jedno co ci mogę powiedzieć to miej więcej szacunku do siebie. Noel: Szacunek? Mówisz o czymś co ty porzuciłeś? John: Ja siebie szanuję, ale czy ty potrafisz siebie uszanować? Potrafisz im się sprzeciwić? Noel przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał. John: Dokładanie.. Więc jeśli możesz idź już i nie zawracaj mi głowy. Chcę pobyć sam i dokończyć moją naukę.. Naukę świata przed którym się chowasz. Bez słowa zaczął iść. John wrócił do swoich zajęć, ale po chwili zrezygnował i odłożył na miejsce kawałki drewna tam gdzie były. Tył domku zawodników Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zadowolony z udanego zabrania rzeczy Marcus wyszedł właśnie z lasu. Niestety nagle otworzyło się okno. Marcus: No świetnie... pułapka nie zadziałała. Cassie: Mi też jest miło cię widzieć. Marcus: A co ty dzisiaj? Czekoladą się najadłaś i szczęście ci podrosło? Cassie: Nie, ale jestem czegoś pewna. Zaciekawiony sugestią odłożył przedmioty i podszedł bliżej dziewczyny. Marcus: Hah, pewna ? Przez cały sezon jęczysz i teraz odwalasz? Dziewczyna usiadł sobie wystawiając nogi przez okienko. Cassie: Wiesz .. może więc się to i ow .. Marcia.. Nagle jego twarz pobladła . '' '''Marcus:' Skąd to wiesz! Cassie: Nie wiesz? Jaka szkoda.. A wiesz to było nawet zabawne, ale co innego mnie zaciekawiło. Marcus: Nah.. odechciało mi się gadać. Odszedł od niej z daleka z worem. Cassie: Nie chcesz się mnie pozbyć z gry bo cię zauroczyłam? Marcus: Hahahah! Padło ci na mózg od tego słońca. Zalecam zamknąć się w domku. Nie oglądając się szedł dalej. Cassie dziwnie mlasnęła ustami. Cassie: Takie zdanie z moich ust.. aż zachciało mi się zwrócić. Przyłożyła rękę pod gardło próbując nie zwymiotować. Cassie:'Chyba powinnam powiedzieć Noelowi. ''Nie wytrzymała z obrzydzenia i tych słów i szybko wróciła do domku. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widzieliście jego wstyd!? To małe zwycięstwo dla Cassie, które odmieni los tej wojny! Tak trochę mi odbiło. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Jedyną osobą która widziała o tym był nie tylko ja, ale i .. No niech to.. zamorduję tego parszywego szmuglera jak go spotkam, a potem zamorduję Cassie. Jak tylko zniknie mi ten dziwny posmak i mdłości. Stołówka Plik:PtakixSzopy.png ''Po tym jak wszyscy zawodnicy wyjątkowo mieli czas na załatwienie swoich spraw dzielna Tori w końcu wysiliła się na kolejne zadania. Niestety jak to ma w zwyczaju musi się wyszykować zanim ogłosi to. Zadowolona z siebie rozkazała Bucky’emu w końcu otworzyć stołówkę w której musiał zastąpić Hanka. Podszedł i otworzył drzwi po czym zawodnicy weszli do środka. '''Cassie: W końcu.. zaczynałam umierać z głodu. Marcus: Hah, wcześniej to co? Cassie: Ucisz się! Rzuciła mu butelkowaną wodę którą złapał. Marcus: Czy ta woda jest wystarczająco zimna? Cassie: A co? Nie trzymałeś jej przy swoim lodowatym sercu? Spojrzała na Marcusa pijąc wodę a on zerknął również na nią i oboje się zazielenili z obrzydzenia. Ari: UUU! Robicie tryb maskujący! Jak ninja .. Haya! Walnęła prosto w Noela, który uderzył i rozwalił się o jeden ze stołów. Wystawił ze szczątków jedną rękę i machał nią. Noel: Widział ktoś po drodze moje zęby. John: Jak można być takim idiotą. Ari: Jak można być taki wrednym chłopakiem . John: Jak można być zboczeńcem biegającym w trującym bluszczu . Ari: Ja chociaż nie tłukę ludzi jak ty! John : 'Pewnie .. Po prostu nasyłasz zwierzęta umywając sobie rączki. ''Zderzyli się głowami siłując się. '''John: Wróżkowy psychol. Ari: Niedoszły ganster! Spoglądali na siebie zabójczym wzrokiem. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam i moje zwierzątka są czujne! On jeszcze je pozna bliżej. John (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Kto się nie pomylił ? No racja .. Ari stanowi zagrożenie a Noel jest jak ofiara . Jeśli to mu nie da do myślenia to naprawdę niewiele różni się od jej poziomu . Jeśli poziomem można nazwać zwierzęcy zabójczy instynkt. ''Zawodnicy wzięli swoje tace z jedzeniem i siadali gdzie popadło. Jedzenie było o dziwo jadalne, przez co jeszcze bardziej byli szczęśliwi. Jednak wejście Tori to zepsuło. '''Tori: No moi zawodnicy! Po raz kolejny, po męczącym dniu! Nagle Cilia podniosła rękę. Tori: Taak? Cilia:'''Może można prosić o dzień odpoczynku? '''Tori: Po pierwsze nie jesteśmy w szkole.. a po drugie.. prędzej wyrzekłabym się swojej różanej szminki niż odpuścić. Cilia: To znaczy nie? Tori: Właśnie to powiedziałam. Cilia: Ale. Tori: Milczeć! Nerwowo się uniosła zaprzestając dyskusji . Tori: No cóż, po ostatnim zadaniu popsuły się relacje między niektórymi z was i to dało mi do myślenia. Marcus: Ona myślała? Cassie: Widzisz, daleko do niej ci nie brakuje! Marcus: Hmpf.. Wkurzona prowadzona, rozdrażniona dyskusją nagle krzyknęła. Tori: Halo, uwaga na mnie! Cilia: Chyba znowu coś mi w uszach dzwoni. Ari: Robi dzyń dzyń? Cilia: Tak, to trochę uciążliwe. Ari: Ari pogrzebie I sprawi, że przejdzie. Cilia trochę się wystraszyła, ale jednak wybrnęła od odpowiedzi bo Tori znowu zaczęła . '' '''Tori:' Wiecie.. nie mam całego dnia więc wyjaśnię. Dzisiaj w moim kalendarzu jest wyjątkowy dzień! Dzień tak wyjątkowy, że szok! Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem. '' '''Tori:' Dzisiaj jest dzień dzikusa! Marcus: A nie blondynek. Cassie: O jesteś farbowaną? Marcus: Mra .. Pazurki. Cassie znowu zrobiło się niedobrze . '' '''Tori:'Nie, dzień dzikusa i.. postanowiłam was podzielić w pary. Ari: A Richard będzie!!!! Tori: Nie… on odpadł. Ari: To ja nie biorę udziału w grze!! Ari kocha tylko Richusia! Tori:'''Wiesz, że to tylko chwilowa para? '''Ari: Ale.. ale.. Ari nie jest dzika! Nagle do niej podszedł Noel. Noel: Hej ludzie znalazłem ząb I się wydostałem. Zdegustowana widokiem Noela Ari chciała go popchnąć, ale powstrzymała ją Cilia. Cilia: Spokojnie Ari, nie ma po co się na niego złościć. Odpuścił sobie. Więc wszystko w porządku. Ari: I tak będę go obserwowała. Ja orzeł! Tori: Ehh.. Skoro nie dajecie dokończyć wyjaśnię wam to na placu gdzie zaczniemy wyzwanie. A więc powtarzając pracujecie dziś w parach a te pary zostały przez nas dobrane i wyszło, że pierwszą parą będzie Ari i John, drugą Marcus i Cilia oraz Cassie i Noel. Jakieś pytania? Wszyscy nagle odnieśli z oburzeniem ręce. Tori: No skoro nie ma pytań to czekam na was na placu! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Na szczęście nie z Cassie. ale I tak szczerze? Najbardziej przypadła by mi Ari jeśli dobierali w kategorii chłopak I dziewczyna. Bo szczerze? Cassie wkurza każdego a Cilia jest do obrzydzenia miła. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ari ma plan.. Ma węża.. John się posika.. Hahaha! John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli ma czelność zadzierać z początkującym uczonym o życiu i doświadczonym w miarę ogarniającym sztukę gangsterską to się doigra. Jeśli nie trzymasz z nami to jesteś przeciwko nam. Nikita tęsknie!!! Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ogarnia ktoś co się stało? Bo Cassie krzywo na mnie patrzy.. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Powiem dwa słowa.. Niech ucieka tam gdzie pieprz rośnie! Tak I to nie były dwa słowa! Dzień Dzikusa Zadanie I ''Zawodnicy stali na placu gdzie miało się rozpocząć pierwsze zadanie . Wszystkie pary były związane ze sobą linami. '''Ari: Że też królowa lasu musi użerać się z trucicielem. John: Ogarnij się idiotko bo nie chcę przez ciebie przegrać! Ari: Przegrać ? Nagle chłopak zmarszczył czoło I przybrał rozżalony wyraz twarzy . John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak mogłem jej poddać pomysł. Pozostałe pary jakoś sobie radziły. Równie nieskutecznie co ta dwójka. Cassie: Okej.. więc posłuchaj. To że nas związali to nie znaczy, że masz się mną zajmować! Noel: Ale w jaskini. Cassie: Wtedy była sparaliżowana I myślałam nietrzeźwo! Noel: Ale. Cassie:'''Co jeszcze! '''Noel: Możesz przestać.. palce mi puchną. Zauważyła, że za bardzo uciskała go w stopę I zdjęła nogę z jego. Noel: Jaka ulga.. ohh. Nagle pojawiła się Tori z Buckym. Mieli oni w rękach zwinięte prześcieradło. Tori: Witajcie ponownie zawodnicy! Oddali pojawił się odgłos świercza a wszyscy wpatrywali się wrogo na siebie. Tori: Wyjaśniam więc zasady! Staniecie do boju w pięciu pojedynkach. Drużyna ma za zadanie wygrać co najmniej dwa zadania żeby być bezpieczna. Pierwsi którzy wygrają poza nietykalnością dostaną możliwość spania w pięciogwiazdkowych hotelu! Dziewczyny: Poważnie! Wszystkim dziewczynom zabłysły oczy. Ari: Własne Jacuzzi I Zoo! Cilia: Pokój o jakim marzyłam z łazienką. Cassie: Spokojny las, sala do jogi i masażu. Chłopacy dziwnie się spojrzeli na dziewczyny. John: Wystraszysz zwierzęta swoją obecnością. Marcus: Makijaż nie zakryje ci tych obwisłych fałd na policzkach. Noel: Ja ci zrobię masaż! Za darmo! Albo pół darmo! Każda zmierzyła ich siarczystym I morderczym wzrokiem. Tori: Druga drużyna no cóż.. poza nietykalnością nic nie dostanie. A ci z ostatniego miejsca będą po prostu liczyć na to, że nie zagłosujecie na nich. Marcus: Więc jeśli teoretycznie Cassie przegra to odpadnie zapewne. Cassie: Phi.. prędzej ty. Marcus: O to się nie martw. Noel: Ej zostaw ją! Marcus: Ty lepiej się nie odzywaj. Dobrałeś się co nie? Spojrzał na niego zimnym spojrzeniem. Noel: Ja może się odsunę. Chciał się odsunąć, ale nagle przewrócił się razem z Cassie. Marcus: Teraz nie mam pewności czy to była teoria czy jeszcze fakt niedokonany który się dokona. John: UU! Interesujące! Marcus: Prosił cię ktoś o komentarz. Cilia: Czy możesz trochę przestać myśleć tylko o złych rzeczach!? Marcus: A ty możesz przestać myśleć o dobrych? Tori: Dość rozmów! Czas na pierwsze zadanie, którym jest! Oboje odsłonili wielkie bazooki. Tori: Unikanie strzałów! Naładowana owocami bazooka byłą gotowa do strzału. Tori: A są dwie zasady... wyjdziesz za plac odpadasz i wygra ta para która za bardzo nie oberwie. Noel:'''I to ma być rozrywka święta dzikusa!? '''Tori: Można powiedzieć, że będzie to ubaw jednostronny. Nagle wystrzeliła I Noel oberwał całym arbuzem. Tori: Zaczynamy! Marcus z Cilią zaczęli ślamazarnie uciekać, Cassie złapała półprzytomnego Noela po którym ściekał sok a Ari rzucała się do przodu. Ari: Tutaj! John: Przestań do cholery. Szarpał, ale dziewczyna stawiała wyjątkowo silny opór. Szarpał, ale nagle poczuł jak uderzyła w niego kiść bananów która się rozbryznęła a Ari oberwała z kokosu w głowę. Tori: To nie jest zabawne kiedy nie krzyczą z podniecenia. Bucky: Wydaje mi się, że to jednostronna zabawa miała być. Tori: No cóż.. kolejka też jest zabawą a krzyczą ze strachu. Bucky: Coś w tym jest. Tori: Nieważne już, łap resztę! Rozdzielili się w dwie strony a John i Ari się nie podnosili. John: Ari.. wiesz co? Zdjął z siebie skórki od bananów. Ari: Nie nie wiem co. Rzucił jej jedną skórką w twarz. John: Kiedy to się skończy na pewno poproszę Pedro o wysłanie przeciwko tobie gangsterów. Ari: Jeśli się zbliżą to pewnie zgubią się w akcji. Otarła sobie głowę, wcierając mleczko kokosowe. Tymczasem Bucky miał właśnie dopaść Marcusa i Cilię którzy byli blisko krawędzi placu. '' '''Bucky:' No proszę.. Cilia: I co teraz? I co teraz? Zaczęła nerwowo się zachowywać. Marcus:'''Masz atak histerii? '''Cilia: Nie chcę umrzeć obok kogoś tak okropnego. Marcus: Jej ale to było miłe. Cilia: To znaczy, że jesteś miły skoro uważasz, że nazwanie cię okropnym jest obelgą to mogę powiedzieć, że jesteś przewspaniały. Marcus: Masz tak nawalone, że lepiej nie wchodzić z tobą w... Nagle Bucky wystrzelił w nich paroma ananasami. Marcu zauważył i szybko rzucił w stronę ananasów małe papierowe bomby. Nagle wszystko okryło się mgłą a zawodników sięgnęły soki o parę kawałków owoców. Bucky natomiast oberwał ostrą skórką od ananasów. Cilia: Co się dzieje!? Marcus: Ogarnij się, właśnie prowadzimy wyzwanie! Chciał rzucić jeszcze jedną, ale Cilia go potrzymała. Cilia: Nie rzucaj! Marcus: Bo cię posłucham i puszczaj! Zaczęli się szarpać nieświadomi, że Bucky właśnie szykuje się do kolejnego strzału. Bucky: Zapłacicie mi za to! Wymierzył i miał wystrzelić, tymczasem w szarpaninie nagle wypadła mu bomba, która trafiła prosto w owocową bazookę, która wybuchła w rękach Bucky'ego okrywając go wielokolorową warstwą owoców. Tymczasem Tori pobiegła za Noelem i Cassie. Cassie: Przestań się wlec! Noel: Biegnę szybko. Cassie: I tak wolno! Nagle nad jej głową przeleciał ananas. Caasie: Masz coś przy sobie co nam pomoże? Noel:'Zaraz mam! ''Wyjął drewniany kijek i gdy leciały w jego stronę owoce to je przebił. '''Noel: Hah! Udało się! Tori: Że też masz czelność. Nagle rozległ się jej dzwonek. Tori: No nie.. nawet was nie dopadłam. Cassie ''' Ale co? '''Tori: Dowiecie się. Czas na krótka przerwę! II Zadanie Po tym jak Tori nagle ogłosiła przerwę, zawodnicy wciąż stali na placu . Od większości było czuć owocową nutę. Nagle wpadła Tori, zadowolona. Przed nimi również zostały ustawione stoły przykryte płachtą. Tori: Więc czas na kolejne zadanie! A właśnie. Podszedła i dała Noelowi i Cassie klucz. Tori: Oto pierwsza nagroda za wygraną, jeśli wygracie jedno zadanie dostajecie klucz i możecie się od siebie wyswobodzić, ale gracie wciąż razem. Cassie: Naprawdę? Wyrwała i szybko rozwiązała się z uwięzi. Noel: Dlaczego!!! Marcus: Dokładnie.. jak mogłem przegrać! Spojrzał się wrogo na Cilię. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie mogę pozwolić by krzywdził ich! ''Wkurzony John chciał jakoś ustawić Ari do pionu. '''John: Posłuchaj mnie.. masz to wygrać! Zatkała sobie uszy. Ari: Blablabla nie słyszę cię! Tori za klasnęła na znak dla Bucky'ego. Tori: No więc waszym kolejnym zadaniem jest proste.. gotowanie! Nagle Bucky odsłonił kolejną płachtę. Na stole była szklanka z dziwnymi karaluchami, talerz z trującą pokrzywą z odrobiną niejadalnych grzybów i polana sosem z jagód, malin, ananasów i innych owoców z wyzwania. Obok leżały jeszcze sztućce. Cassie: Chyba. Zwymiotowała na ziemię z tego widoku, Cilia się przeraziła na sam widok, Ari poleciała ślinka, ale nie dawała sobie poznać. Pozostali byli obojętnie nastawieni. Noel: Zaraz.. zwymiotowała obok? Tak chyba pech ! Nagle oberwał białą kupą od kruka który podleciał do Cilii. Noel: Mnie nie ominął. Tori: Brawo.. teraz wyjaśniam zadanie. Jedna osoba będzie musiała schrupać to co jest na talerzu, druga będzie musiała schrupać specjały z talerza. Gracie albo o klucz, albo jak Noel i Cassie grają o hotel! Marcus:'''Ty te zasady na poczekaniu wymyślasz co nie? '''Tori: No co? jest pomysł trzeba korzystać. Puściła oczko do kamery. Tori: Więc, żeby karaluchy czy co to tam biega nie uciekło, zaczynajcie! Pary podszedły do stołu. Cassie: Ja tego nie zjem.. na pewno nie. Noel: To się rusza? Puknął w szklankę i robak dotknął szklanki wystawiając kły. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Za nic nie będę tak ryzykował! '''Ari: Talerz.. pyszne. Chciał sięgnąć, ale nie mogła. John: Zjedz.. wiem, że chcesz! Sam wziął szklankę i z niechęcią odgryzł głowę robakowi. John: Smaczne. Ari: Oww. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i rzuciła się na talerz. Stojący obok Marcus ze zdziwieniem się przyglądał. Marcus: Na pewno nie przegram! Zaczął pożerać robaki jak jakiś maniak. Cilia: Nie zabijaj ich tak! Chciała zabrać szklankę, ale nie dał. Marcus: Masz zieleninę, wąż zje robaki. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'On jest potwornie okrutny. Zaskoczę was pewnie, ale nie lubię go i jest jedyną osobą na która chętnie bym zagłosowała. ''Cassie ledwo co tknęła robaki po czym od razu cofała rękę. '''Cassie: Czemu się zgodziłam! Dlaczego żrę robaki! Noel: Za obiecane rzeczy? Cassie: Ale Marcus ci zabrał wszystko. Znowu odsunęła ręką. Noel się wkurzył trochę. Noel: Zabrał? Nagle usłyszał uderzenie talerzem. Ari: Nie mogłam... Cała ociekała sosem i miała kawałki pokrzywy. Cilia: Jak to możliwe. John: I ja też kończę. Zjadł ostatniego karalucha i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Tori: Musisz do łazienki? Kiwnął głową na tak. Ona się wrednie uśmiechnęła. Tori: To idź z Ari i potem dam wam klucz. Marcus padł na stół a Cilia spokojnie się oparła. Cilia: Pójdzie lepiej innym razem głowa do góry. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak ja mam z nią wygrać!? No jak! Ona we wszystkim mi przeszkadza!!! Tori: Dobrze.. poczekamy chwilę na nich. Macie też czas, żeby iść do łazienki po czym spotkamy się niedługo na kolejnym zadaniu! III Zadanie Po tym jak wszyscy, albo przynajmniej większość odwiedziła łazienkę. Wszyscy spotkali się na placu. John i Ari byli rozwiązani co ucieszyło ich oboje, ale wizja współpracy i tak im się nie podobała. Nagle zdziwieni i zaskoczeni jak i przerażeni zostali zabrani do samolotu. Cilia: Yay! Strasznie kocham latać i podróżować. Marcus: Serio? Zapewnię ci wygodny lot przez tamte drzwiczki. Cilia: Skakanie ze spadochronu? Pff.. Latałam z tatą na paralotniach, więc tego się nie wystraszę. Marcus: No wiesz, chcę cię pognębić! Dałabyś! Zrobił do niej szkliste oczy a tej się zrobiło smutno. Cilia: To jak mogę ci pomóc? Marcus: Daj się obrazić. Cilia : No .. ja nie umiem .. Z jego twarzy poleciała łza . '' '''Cilia:' No.. jestem idiotką i frajerką? Marcus głupio się uśmiechnął a Cassie siedząca z drugiej strony była zła na obydwóch. Cassie: Weż się od niej odczep! Podszedła i chciała go zdzielić, ale nagle coś się zatrzęsło i spadła w jego ramiona. Marcus: Chyba zaraz. Odrzucił ją i zwymiotował obok siebie. Noel: Hurra! Znowu nie oberwałem! Może teraz! Nagle na głowę spadła mu gnijąca pleść z sufitu samolotu. Noel: Pecha. Ari: Mech! Wzięła to z jego głowy i zaczęła głaskać. Ari: Puszysty materac natury. John: Tak a robale cię zjedzą jak się położysz. Ari: Przynajmniej wiem, że jestem kąskiem a ty tylko odpadkiem! Mhaha! Radośnie podskoczyła, ale uderzyła się w głowę. W tym momencie nagle wyszła Tori. Tori: Witajcie w kolejnej konkurencji z okazji dnia dzikusa! Więc może bez zbędnych ceregieli. Musiało to zadanie być wcześniej z paru względów. Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo i każdej parze rzuciła spadochrony. Tori: Więc użyjecie jako para tych spadochronów i wyskoczycie. Na plaży jest wielkie koło przypominające tarczę. Nerwowo podniósł rękę i się spytał. John: Ale. My mamy być lotkami? Podszedła do niego i zaczęła wymachiwać palcem. Tori: Posłuchaj.. tak i nie.. tak bo będziecie lotkami, nie bo nie lubię jak ktoś mi przerywa!!! Wszystkie pary chwyciły za swoje spadochrony. Tori: I spadacie, za trzy . Zapięła pasek na nadgarstku do wystającej rury. Tori: Dwa. Nagle otworzyła się klapa i w wszyscy zawodnicy spadli w dół. '' '''Tori:' Nie skończyłam liczyć! Po chwili znowu się zamknęła. Nerwowa poszła do kabiny pilota tymczasem pozostali lecieli w dół. John: Odpalaj tą cholerną... Ari się oddalała od niego i zaczęli się szarpać ze spadochronem. Cilia: ŁIIII! Ari: ŁIII ! Z czego się cieszymy? Cilia: Że spadamy! Ari:ŁIIIII! Jestem jak wróżka na wietrze! Wszyscy spadali coraz szybciej nagle jednak Marcus i Cilia zwolnili, ponieważ otworzyli spadochron. Cilia: Zepsułeś mi zabawę. Obrażona skrzyżowała ręce i odwróciła się z pogardą. Marcus: Wybacz mi, że chronię twoje drogocenne życie. Cilia:'''Naprawdę? '''Marcus: No wiesz, chętnie bym cię odepchnął i przy lądowaniu rozjechał, ale to ja. Cilia: Gbur! Marcus: Biedna córeczka. Tymczasem Cassie i Noel zderzyli się z ziemią prosto w pole z pojedynczą osiemnastką. '' '''Noel:' Umrę.. umrę zanim to show się skończy. Cassie: Zgodzę się. Ledwo co przybili sobie piątkę na zgodę. Cassie: Bez kłótni? Chwilowo? Noel: Znasz odpowiedź. Podnieśli twarze i wypluli ziemię z ust. Zauważyli, że nieco dalej na potrójnej osiemnastce. Ari: ŁII! Ja chcę jeszcze! Nagle oberwała z liścia. John: Nigdy! Ari: Czas na atak! Nagle odsłoniła koszulkę i wyskoczyły dwa szczury, które zaczęły gryźć Johna. Ari również się rzuciła. Tymczasem Marcus z Cilią wylądowali na potrójnej dwudziestce dzięki jego zdolności kontroli nad lotem. Cilia: Niech to.. chciałam poczuć adrenalinę. Marcus: A ja chcę wygrać.. oj oboje mamy nie ten sam cel więc wybacz. Cilia: Ej też chcę wygrać, ale to mogła być radość dla nas obu. Marcus: Zaryć jak ci nieudacznicy? Wskazał na Cassie i Noela, którzy ledwo co stali. Marcus: Mów.. no! Tori: I dzięki temu macie remis! Nagle odskoczyli, zaskoczeni jej nagłym pojawieniem. Cilia: Ale jak ty? Tori:'Zadania czekają, więc jak to mówią, czas to pieniądz i ruszamy! ''Radośnie skoczyła i pobiegła w stronę drzew. IV Zadanie Obolali zawodnicy podszedli do dziewczyny. Atmosfera byłą coraz gęstsza. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Te ostatnie dni są jakieś makabryczne.. ja zaraz wyzionę ducha .. Przynajmniej Marcus się odczepił na razie. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja chyba oszaleję!? ten Marcus mnie drażni na każdym kroku! A jestem miła.. miła.. jestem miła. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chyba naprawdę zaczynam się podobać Cassie. Mam ten urok, no i pewnie kusi ja zysk. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): A i wcale nie kocham się ani w tym podłym Marcusie ani tym bardziej w tym cuchnącym karłowatym Noelu. I sorki.. mamy zawieszeni, ale i tak ja wiem swoje! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ari grasuje i zrobiła bum! Nie spodziewał się wredny ściekowy truciciel! Moje szczurki trochę się źle poczuły jak go pogryźliśmy, ale było warto! Zemsta. Richuś kocham cię, twoja wróżka wygrywa! I dla ciebie się zemszczę na nim! John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pobyt w psychiatryku chyba ma zapewniony po programie. Dopilnuję tego ! Tori: Więc wszyscy są uwolnieni. Jak miło, więc teraz rozpocznie się walka o pierwszą nietykalność z hotelem w bonusie. Odsunęła w wskazała na drzewa stojące obok. Tori: Więc para która najszybciej sięgnie szczytu wygra, ale uwaga na pewne nieprzyjemności. Noel: Jakie? Tori: A bo ja wiem.. gniazda, igły, stary spróchniały pień? Te drzewa są stare. Wszyscy się załamali. Tori: Spokojnie, pomogę wam. Nagle wszyscy się zdziwili o odżyli. Tori: Drzewa są posmarowane czymś lepkim, co Bucky znalazł w tej komódce na moim podwórku. No cóż.. okaże się co to jest, więc zaczynamy i się postarać! Wszyscy pobiegli do swoich drzew i starali się się wspiąć, ale co chwile spadali. Ari: Fujjj.. to śmierdzi.. i coś mnie ciągle uderza w tyłek! Spojrzał się litującym wzrokiem i podniósł kamień. John:'To zwykły kamień. '''Ari:'Zły kamień! '''John: Zaraz! Wyrwała i kilka razy zdzieliła sobie z niego w głowę. Ari: Teraz ma za swoje. Na czole pojawiło się kilka bąbli i padła na ziemię. Tymczasem inni próbowali się wciąż wdrapać bez skutku. Noel: Zaraz! Szybko wyjął cztery widelce. Cassie: Co? Noel: Proszę.. Dał jej dwa do rąk. Noel: To pomoże, ale nie mam nic na nogi. Cassie się rozejrzała i zauważyła ściółkę obok. Zastanowiła się, podszedł i przez chwilę leciały kawałki mchu w stronę Noela. Nagle Cassie miała w rękach dwie pary podkładek z ściółki. Cassie: Oto mój mały projekcik, leśne podkładki. Wchłaniają maż, są łatwo przyczepne i modne do stylu leśnego. Noel: Ekstra! Marcus: Mowy nie ma, nie na mojej zmianie! Wyciągnął bombę, ale Cilia to zauważyła. Cilia: Odłóż to! Marcus: Chcesz wygrać!? Przeciwnicy zaczęli się wspinać, a drugi śmiał się z rannej Ari i tykał ją patykiem. Marcus: No to zrobimy tak! Rzucił bomba w swoje drzewo, które eksplodowało i padło na ziemię. Noel: To oszustwo! Marcus: Wszystko dozwolone! Złapał Cilię i biegli szybko na czubek drzewa wyprzedzając Noela i Cassie, którzy po chwili znaleźli się na czubku drzewa. Tori: No brak słów? Eksplozja? Cilia:'''To się nie udało prawda? My oszukiwaliśmy! '''Tori: Wiem i to oni wygrywają! Marcus: Ona? On? Padł na ziemię i krzyknął na cały głos. Marcus:'NIEEEEEEEE! ''Nagle Ari wstała uderzając w głowę Johna. '''Ari: Czas na obiad? John: Oberwiesz za to! Kopnęła go nogą. Ari: Wróżka robi Kombo! V Zadanie Wykończeni zawodnicy zostali zabrani na pole z namalowaną tarczą do strzałek. Cassie i Noel siedli sobie z boku nabijając się z Marcusa, który co chwilę posyłał im wrogie spojrzenia. Bucky ubrany w strój kozy w spódniczce z trawy podszedł do Tori. Bucky: Dlaczego kazałam się się przebrać ? I w ogóle co planujesz? Tori: Ja nic.. Na razie. Wszyscy zaczęli się chichotać pod nosami. Tori: No więc Cassie i Noel wygrali zadanie z drzewem i są bezpieczni i dodatkowo spędza noc w hotelu! Cassie i Noel: Hurra! Po chwili namysłu spojrzeli na siebie z obrzydzeniem. Cassie&Noel: Fuuuu ! Marcus: Miłej nocy poślubnej. Cassie: Zamknij się! Marcus: Zazdroszczę męża! Noel: Bo ty chciałeś nim być. Nagle oboje się spojrzeli na niego z zdziwieniem, a on zaniepokojony zatkał sobie usta. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jego tortury będą długie i bolesne. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jest w kontrakcie zapiska, że zawodnicy się nie mogą zabijać? Prawda? Prawda? Tori: Ok, więc czas na ostatnie, już piąte zadanie i zakończymy święto dzikusa niezwykłym wydarzeniem! Nagle z ziemi wyszły bramki a pozostałe dwie pary w ringu. Tori: Dzień dzikusa nie obejdzie się bez walki! Ari: Łiiii! John: Zaraz! Partnera można bić? Ari: Z chęcią! Marcus: Dołączam do pytania! Cilia: No ej.. myślałam, że mnie lubisz. Staram się być miła. Zaczęła z nerwów płakać . '' '''Tori:' Niestety nie i jeśli to zrobicie wyeliminuję was natychmiast jako parkę. Ari: Skrzywdziłeś ją. Pojawił się jej dziwny blask w oku. Marcus: No fajne. Wściekła Ari rzuciła się i odepchnęła Marcusa do tyłu i zaczęła się z nim szarpać. Cilia nie wiedziała co robić. Była zapłakana. Cilia:'''Przemoc i tyle cierpienie.. niech ktoś mi pomoże. '''John: Wybacz, ale muszę zdobyć nietykalność. Proszę nie będziesz zła? Cilia: Oczywiście że nie. Jednak. Nagle wydała z siebie dzwięk krakania i zleciały się okoliczne kruki, które uformowały się w wielką chmurę. Podszedła do nich. Cilia: Pomożecie mi? Kruki odkrawały z wzajemnością i rzuciły się na chłopaka. Cilia: Przepraszam. Tori: Uuuu.. To się liczy? Spoglądała jak kruki chcą wydziobać oko chłopakowi, wtedy zgniotła regulamin i rzuciła . Tori: Zasady są zbędnę. Dawać! Bucky: Jesteś strasznie pobudzona. Tori: Bo dzisiaj miałam tyle genialnych zadań, że szok. Nagle John złapał ją za rękę i wyślizgnął się a ptaki odleciały. John: To była makabra.. nie czuję swojego ciała i do końca życia chyba nie poczuję. Tymczasem Marcus szarpał sie z Ari. Ari: Mhaha! Ugryzę cię i znowu powalę! Moja wróżkowa siła i magia jest ze mną. Chciała go kopnąć między nogami, ale zablokował jej nogę swoimi. Cassie: Co to jest! To nie jakiś film erotyczny. Spojrzała na Noela, który się czerwienił. Wkurzona trzepnęła do w głowę. Cassie: Ogarnij się! Marcus: Przestań dziewczyno. Nagle wpadł mu pomysł do głowy. Marcus: Zobacz za tobą jest Richard! Ari: Gdzie!? Odwróciła się a Marcus odepchnął ją, wyciągając z kieszonki ciasteczko i rzucił nim. Ari: Słodyczek!!!!! Skoczyła nad chłopakiem i potem nad barierką i jak pies pobiegła po ciastko. Ari: Moje!! Zaczęła je chrupać. Marcus: Hmm .. to było łatwe. Tori: Więc Marcus i Cilia drugie miejsce!!! Dziewczyna podskoczyła z radości a Marcus wciąż miał grymas na twarzy. Tori: Więc wiemy kto stanie do eliminacji! Więc dużego wyboru nie macie i odpadnie albo John albo Ari, więc ogarnijcie się przez jakieś pół godziny i na miejsce eliminacji od razu! Eliminacje Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Wszyscy zawodnicy zmęczeni i opadnięci z sił niechętnie siedli na swoje miejsca. Tori : Witam was na kolejnej eliminacji! Zadowolona prowadząca przyszła z tacą z żołędziami i stanęła na podeście. Cassie: Błagam .. daj nam spokój! Tori:'Dzisiaj był przyjemny dzień. '''Cassie:'Przyjemny!? Oberwanie w twarz jest przyjemne!? '''Noel: Robiłem za kibel! John: Ptaki chciały mnie pożreć i wszystko mnie boli. Ari: I mam guzki na czole. Dotknęła i się zaśmiała. Ari: Tego nazwę Huba, ten Muchomor, a ten Sromotnik! Tori: To potrwa szybko, ale z pewnego względu zagłosujecie nietypowo. Marcus: To znaczy? Tori: Cóż Bucky był zajęty pomaganiem i zapomnieliśmy wziąć karteczek do głosowania i dzisiaj, będziecie na głos mówić kto odpadnie. Wszyscy się o dziwo wystraszyli. John: ARI! Ari: JOHN! Tori: Ta .. wasze głosy się nie liczą bo to oczywiste, że na siebie nawzajem byście zagłosowali. Więc lecimy alfabetycznie.. Cilia pierwsza! Nerwowo spojrzała na tą dwójkę. Cilia: No ja chyba.. Ari jest moja koleżanką i jestem winna przeprosiny Johnowi. Zaczęła się pocić z nerwów i nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Tori: Długo ci to zajmie? Nie mogła wykrztusić słowa, więc Tori wskazała Cassie. Cassie: No tak.. Ja głosuję na Johna. Gdyby nie sprowokował Ari to by nie szalała. Marcus: Bezsensowne wytłumaczenie. Ari zawsze szaleje, więc nie ma różnicy czy ktoś ją podburza i na nią głosuje. Tori: Wyrównanie! Więc Noel? Noel: To oczywiste! Wróg Ari jest moim wrogiem i głosuję na Johna. John: Parszywy szczur. Noel odwrócił głowę chowając się ze wstydu. Tori: Więc została Cilia. Więc? Wciąż nie mogła nic wydukać. Tori: Bo się zdenerwuje i oboje wywalę! Spojrzeli się na nią z błaganiem , żeby zagłosowała . Nagle John dał syknął głową, że nie będzie miał za złe. Cilia: '''Ja głosuję na .. ... ... ... ... ... Johna. '''Tori: No nareszcie! Więc John odpada! John: No cóż. Ledwo co wstał i szedł do armaty. John: Mogę coś powiedzieć? Tori: Pewnie, wyjątkowo pozwolę. John: Chcę wam powiedzieć tyle, że jesteście obłudni. Nie dostrzegacie prawdy i wyzbywacie się prawdziwych wartości oszukując w zadaniach. To się nie nazywa rywalizacja. Odwrócił się i zbliżał się do armaty. John: A i jeszcze jedno, jeśli większość z was nie potrafi być szczera ze sobą to trudno. Ja się spełniłem i w końcu wiem co robić. I być może do mnie uśmiechnie się los. Większość była dziwnie poruszona, poza Marcusem który w głębi serca się cieszył. Jeśli ma serce. Chłopak wsiadł i Tori dumnie go wystrzeliła i pojawiła się gwiazdka na niebie . Tori: I tak zakończył się dzień Dzikusa ! Dziką walką, skokiem z helikoptera i iście dzikie jedzenie. Tak dostarczam rozrywkę tylko dla Shadow TV Channel. Nie mogę z podziwu dla samej siebie. John odpadł i zemsta się dopełniła i chyba poruszył wiele zawodników, bo wyjątkowo milczą. Więc co czeka nas w kolejnym odcinku? To w kolejny odcinkach Nowych na Wyspie! To się żegna! Klip Specjalny John leciał przez dłuższą chwilę, aż trafił w znany mu dom w NY. Wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu. Nagle się obrócił. John: Więc to wy? Ojciec Chrzestny: Tak Johnie.. miło cię widzieć. Zobaczył na ich twarzach uśmiechy. Matka Chrzestna: Witaj w domu synu. Nagle z cienia wyszła znajoma mu twarz. Pedro: Zaszedłeś daleko i się spisałeś. Podszedł i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Pedro: Wybrałeś drogę odpowiednią dla siebie i jestem z ciebie dumny bracie. John: W końcu w prawdziwym domu. Pedro: Od dzisiaj jesteś wolny ode mnie i nie będę stał naprzeciw twoim marzeniom. John:'''Dzięki, wielkie dzięki! Jesteś naprawdę w porządku! '''Pedro: Przemyślałem to i owo i tak będzie lepiej. Wolę znaleźć kogoś kogo mogę jeszcze coś nauczyć, a ty wiesz już wszystko. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki